


His Tattoos (Makes the Moms Go Crazy)

by sheetinbuckingham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, ish, people are being assholes about geoffs tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/sheetinbuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt, "I saw this pic/prompt (?) and they had an Amazing idea where geoff gets kidnapped because of his tattoos. And the boys have to get him back! Please and thank you!!! <3" changed it up a bit but still the same idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Tattoos (Makes the Moms Go Crazy)

“Oh my god, look at that man, he will never get a job.”

“Tattoos are so unprofessional, doesn’t he know they will be there all his life?”

“He probably doesn’t even know what he has all over himself any more, probably got them when he was drunk at a frat party”

Geoff was used to these comments. They didn’t bother him as much as they used to, he actually finds it funny when someone asks him how he thinks he’ll keep a steady job when he is the boss of five other assholes, and when people tell him how ugly they are and how he would look so much better if he never got them he thinks about how those five asshole tell him all the time how hot his tattoos are.

But sometimes people can be assholes.

The only time someone’s comment about his tattoos really got to him was when there was no one there to tell them that they were wrong. It was an event when Geoff was cornered by two women who would not leave him alone. He tried to excuse himself politely many times but they would not let up.

“My son now wants to get tattoos just like yours. Do you not even think about the impact your actions will have on other people and their children. It’s really actually very selfish.”

“Listen lady, I’m sorry if your son feels like that, and you know what, who gives a shit if your son wants some ink, it’ll really help him with the ladies. Or fellas, I have no idea who the fuck your kid is, he isn’t my responsibility so if you don’t want my actions to impact you anymore I suggest you tell your kid to get of the internet and get a life an stop trying to copy some guy he thinks is funny.”

Then the second woman spoke up again, talking about her daughter and how Geoff is all she can talk about and how much she loves his tattoos and hot they are, “I hope you know that now my daughter—“

“Oh my god will you shut the fuck up about your daughter and how she is “in love with me’ and,” he says turning to the other woman,” why don’t you shut the fuck up about your son because he wants to get a tattoo that no one will care about in a few years and—“

Geoff’s rant was cut off by Jack stepping in between Geoff and the two women with Gavin, Michael, Ryan, and Ray all standing a few feet away. Ray and Gavin look concerned and Michael and Ryan looked ready to murder. Jacks voice cut into Geoff’s observations, “What seems to be the problem here?”

“We were just—“

“Nice try asshole, I’ll tell my boyfriend what happened. I was just walking over to go to the bathroom when these two assholes show up and started talking shit on my tattoos and how I’m ‘corrupting America’s youth.”

Jack gave Geoff a sympathetic look before turning back to the women, “I think it would be best if you left.”

The two women nodded their heads and walk away quickly getting sucked back into the crowd.

-

It was later that night when all the boys were laying on the bed exhausted from a day full of fun, fans, and for some, fucking idiots. Each lad was with a gent, Michael was resting his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck, Geoff had his arm around Ray’s waist, and Gavin was resting his head on Jacks chest, using him as a pillow. It had been bothering Geoff all day. Ever since those women brought it up and he had been trying to find the perfect time to bring it up. _Well,_ he thought, _now or never_.

“Guys?”

He got a collective grumble in response so he continued, “Are…are my tattoos bad?”

Michael spoke up first,” Geoff, fucking forget about those fuckers, your tattoos are fucking hot as shit.”

Then Gavin, “They’re bloody top.”

Ray, “They make you look like you could beat up fifty guys then drink fifty beers…which probably has happened.”

Ryan, “they’re my second favorite thing about you…the first is your sparkling personality.”

And finally Jack, “You tattoos are amazing and if anyone thinks otherwise they can fuck off because this is a free country and if someone wants to get a stupid tattoo that makes them look seriously fucking hot then they can.”

Geoff looked around to all his boys and wondered when he got so lucky to get five people who were so amazing and loving, and really fucking hot. The last thing he said before succumbing to the warmth of the people around him and falling asleep was, “I love you assholes”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think, this is some of my first writing so im all ears!


End file.
